Black Ice Cold Moon
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: Dumbledore hat einen Wintersporttag ausgerufen. Wie schafft es Sirius, mit Remus Hilfe innerhalb zwei Wochen das Schlittschuhlaufen zu lernen und kann er damit wirklich seine Traumfrau erobern? Oneshot, Marauderzeit in Hogwarts, kein Slash!


_Hallo zusammen:)_

_Dieser kleine, hoffentlich lustige, Oneshot entstand im Rahmen eines Wettbewerbes im Slytherins Dungeon. _

_Ich hab damit den 4. Platz belegt und bin wahnsinnig stolz darauf:D_

_Das Thema war ein von Dumbledore ins Leben gerufene Wintersporttag...ich hoffe, mir ist die Umsetzung gelungen! _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

**

Black Ice, Cold Moon

„Hey Moony! Sag mal...was ist denn am Schwarzen Brett los?"  
Lässig ließ Sirius Black sich in den Sessel neben seinem Freund Remus Lupin am Kamin im Gryffindor–Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. Mit einer skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtete er das bunte Treiben vor der Ankündigungstafel, während er auf die Antwort von Remus wartete. Noch mehr als der Massenauflauf verwunderte Sirius allerdings das Benehmen der Mädchen.

Immer wieder vernahm er verzückte Ausrufe und blickte in träumerische Gesichter. Zu seinem Leidwesen konnte er auf die Entfernung nur wenig von den Gesprächen verstehen.

Endlich schien Remus den Absatz in seinem Buch fertig gelesen zu haben, denn er blickte auf und ein für ihn ziemlich untypisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Sag bloß, es hat sich noch nicht bis zu dir herum gesprochen, Pads?"  
„Nee...ich weiß von gar nix. Verrätst du mir nun das große Geheimnis?"  
„Warum siehst du eigentlich nicht selber nach?"

„Weil mir da viel zu viel los ist, und du als Vertrauensschüler mir doch sicherlich sagen kannst, was da steht!"  
Er schenkte seinem Gegenüber ein entwaffnendes Lächeln in der Hoffnung, ihn endlich zu überzeugen.  
Remus kostete seine momentane Überlegenheit voll und ganz aus. Schließlich kam er nur äußerst selten in den Genuss, mehr zu wissen als Sirius.

Als dieser nun aber seinen flehendsten Hundeblick aufsetzte – und den konnte er wirklich verdammt gut – brach Remus´ Widerstand, und er seufzte einmal tief, ehe er zu der Antwort ansetzte:

„Dumbledore verkündet mal wieder eine seiner genialen Ideen zur Häuserverständigung."  
„Mensch Moony! Nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Was. genau. steht. da. drauf?"  
Remus seufzte erneut, gab aber dann nach.

„Er plant in zwei Wochen einen Wintersporttag nach Muggelart. An diesem Tag muss jeder an mindestens einer Sportart teilnehmen, es dürfen aber auch mehrere ausgewählt werden."

„Was für Sportarten?" Sirius Blick war mehr als entsetzt. Der einzige Sport, den er kannte, war Quidditch. Und nun wollte Remus ihm allen Ernstes erzählen, die Muggel hätten gleich mehrere Sportarten? Und noch dazu alle für den Winter? Was taten die denn dann im Sommer? Schließlich konnten die Muggel ja nicht noch extra Sportarten für den Sommer haben. Zumindest war Sirius fest von dieser Annahme überzeugt.

Remus grinste schon wieder überlegen, und langsam aber sicher hing Sirius dieser Gesichtsausdruck zum Hals heraus.  
„Also...Dumbledore stellt alle vor die Wahl, entweder Ski bzw. Snowboard zu fahren, zu rodeln oder Schlittschuh zu laufen."  
„..."

Auf dieses verständnislose Gesicht von Sirius brach Remus in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe er seines Lachanfalles Herr werden konnte. Mit rotem Gesicht und tränenden Augen räusperte er sich, bevor er mit seiner Erklärung begann.  
„Beim Skifahren bindet man sich zwei Bretter unter die Füße, nimmt zwei Stecken in die Hand und fährt damit einen verschneiten Berg hinunter. Beim Snowboarden hat man nur ein einziges Brett unter beide Füße gebunden. Die Stecken fallen weg. Damit fährt man ebenso einen schneebedeckten Abhang hinab."

„Wie bescheuert ist das denn? Solchen Blödsinn können sich ja echt nur die Muggel einfallen lassen! Wie kommt man denn bitte mit zwei Brettern an den Füßen heil einen Berg hinunter?"  
Entsetzt schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. Die Muggel waren wirklich alle nicht ganz richtig im Kopf! Remus konnte über seinen Freund mal wieder nur lachen.

Ohne näher auf das Geschimpfe einzugehen, erklärte er weiter:  
„Beim Rodeln sitzt man auf einem Schlitten, wie einer, der von Pferden gezogen wird, nur viel kleiner und ohne Pferde. Er hat auch Kufen drunter, ist aber zu klein, um darin zu sitzen; er ist gerade eben groß genug, dass eine oder max. 2 Personen obendrauf sitzen können. Auch mit diesem Gerät fährt man einen Berg hinunter."

„WAS? Ein Schlitten ohne Pferde? Und dann noch so winzig, dass gerade eine einzige Person darauf sitzen kann? Und damit fahren die den Berg hinunter? Mich wundert ehrlich, dass sich die Muggel mit ihren komischen Ideen noch nicht selber ausgelöscht haben!"  
Diese Worte sorgten bei Remus für einen erneuten Heiterkeitsausbruch. Allerdings unterdrückte er, nach einem tödlichen Blick von Sirius, sein Gekicher mit einem gespielten Husten.

„Jedenfalls wird die letzte Disziplin auf dem Eis ausgeführt. Bei uns wohl auf dem Schwarzen See. Man zieht sich dafür Schuhe mit befestigten Metallkufen – unter jedem Schuh eine – an und dreht dann kunstvolle Figuren auf dem Eis."

Sirius erwiderte diesmal gar nichts auf die Erklärung, sondern zeigte Remus nur einen Vogel. Langsam aber sicher konnte er verstehen, warum die meisten in der magischen Gesellschaft der Meinung waren, Muggel wären nicht so schlau wie Zauberer. Wer sich solchen Blödsinn ausdachte, der konnte einfach nicht sehr viel im Kopf haben!

Allerdings wurde ihm jetzt bewusst, dass er ein Problem hatte. Remus hatte zu Beginn seiner Erklärung gesagt, dass Dumbledore jeden Schüler und jede Schülerin von Hogwarts dazu verpflichtet hatte, an mindestens einer Sportart teilzunehmen!  
Verzweifelt schlug Sirius sich auf diese Erkenntnis hin die Hände vors Gesicht. Er hing eigentlich an seinem Leben und wollte es garantiert nicht für Muggel-Blödsinn aufgeben. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun?

Vielleicht konnte er sich am Abend vorher einen Fuß brechen? Dann könnte er sich ersparen, an diesem Tag teilzunehmen. Denn auch wenn Madame Pomfrey einen Bruch innerhalb weniger Minuten heilen konnte, so war die gebrochene Stelle einige Tage doch nicht so belastbar wie sonst.

Als er sich gerade die besten Wege überlegte, sich ein Bein zu brechen, schlenderte eine Gruppe Gryffindor–Mädchen an ihm vorbei, die sich angeregt über den Wintersporttag unterhielten. Sirius konnte unter den Mädchen auch seine derzeitige Flamme ausmachen. Lucy. Seit Wochen lief er ihr nun schon hinterher, doch immer wieder ließ sie ihn abblitzen. Sirius war am Verzweifeln. Diese Frau trieb ihn einfach in den Wahnsinn. Gerade als Sirius das braunhaarige Mädchen ansprechen wollte, hörte er den Satz, der sein Leben verändern sollte.

„Wenn ich einen Mann sehe, der gut aussieht und noch dazu super Schlittschuh laufen kann, dann gehöre ich auf ewig ihm!" Dies sagte sie mit einem verzückten Gesicht und träumerisch glänzenden Augen. Dieser Anblick sorgte dafür, dass Sirius augenblicklich alle Ideen für ein gebrochenes Bein vergaß. Er hatte nun ein neues Ziel: er musste Schlittschuh laufen lernen!

Doch wie sollte er es in 2 Wochen schaffen zum absoluten Eisstar zu werden? Er grübelte einen Moment darüber nach, ehe es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel: er brauchte einen Lehrer! Und zwar einen guten und vor allem einen geduldigen. Doch wo gab es solch eine Person?

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und leerem Blick starrte er Remus an. Ganz plötzlich klärten sich jedoch seine Gedanken und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, bei dem Remus ein ängstlicher Schauer über den Rücken lief. Wenn Sirius so grinste, hatte das nie etwas Gutes zu bedeuten. Eher im Gegenteil! Meistens bedeutete es eine ganze Menge Ärger und Arbeit für ihn!

„Moony, mein Freund", begann Sirius auch schon, und Remus sah alle seine Befürchtungen bestätigt, „du kannst doch bestimmt Schlittschuh laufen, oder? So verrückt, wie du nach dem ganzen Muggelkram bist, und so gut, wie du dich damit auskennst... "

Ein zögerliches Nicken war seine einzige Erwiderung. Warum interessierte es Sirius auf einmal, ob er Muggelsport trieb?  
"Du kannst doch bestimmt auch ziemlich gut Schlittschuh laufen, oder?", bohrte Sirius weiter nach.

Ob Remus auf diese Frage ehrlich antworten sollte? Natürlich konnte er ganz passabel Schlittschuh laufen, doch warum wollte Sirius das auf einmal wissen? Gerade eben noch wollte er doch auf keinen Fall an diesem Wintersporttag teilnehmen, und nun fragte er so ganz scheinheilig nach seinen Fähigkeiten im Schlittschuh laufen? Remus schwante Böses.

„Ähm...na ja...ich denke ich laufe ganz passabel", antwortete er deshalb auch sehr ausweichend. Dies schien Sirius allerdings nicht von seiner Idee abzubringen.

„Das ist prima! Du darfst es mir nämlich beibringen", grinste er Remus breit an. Sein Tonfall zeigte Remus jedoch deutlich, dass er von dieser Idee keinesfalls Abstand nehmen würde.

Egal wie verzweifelt Remus auch nach einem Ausweg suchte, er konnte keinen finden. In Gedanken sah er sich deshalb schon, mit einem schimpfenden und fluchenden Sirius, auf dem See den Hintern abfrieren.  
„Wann fangen wir an?" fragte er deshalb nur wenig begeistert und begleitet von einem langen Seufzen. Er hatte keine Lust, jetzt auch noch stundenlang zu diskutieren, um dann doch nachzugeben.  
Sirius strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Wie wäre es gleich mit heute Nachmittag? Schließlich haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit."  
Remus seufzte erneut, während sein Blick zum Fenster glitt. Draußen war es so kalt, dass sogar die Scheiben fast zugefroren waren. Wenigstens hatte es aufgehört zu schneien. Spaßig würde das ganz sicher nicht werden!

Als Antwort zuckte er nur ergeben die Schultern, was bei Sirius zu einem wahren Freudentanz führte. Remus hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Freund ihn jedes Mal so schnell weich klopfen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war er selbst einfach nur zu gutmütig.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Einige Stunden später trafen sich Sirius und Remus im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder, um gemeinsam zum See zu gehen. Remus wartete bereits warm eingepackt und mit einem Wärmezauber im Kopf, den er extra wegen Sirius noch nachgeschlagen hatte. Allerdings wollte er ihn erst draußen auf sich legen, damit er sich im Schloss nicht vorkam wie in einer Sauna.

Gedankenverloren starrte er auf das Feuer im Kamin, als schallendes Gelächter ihn aus seinen Grübeleien riss. Suchend sah er sich um und entdeckte auch sogleich den Auslöser der allgemeinen Heiterkeit. Es war niemand Geringeres als Sirius. Dieser stand gerade an der obersten Stufe der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen und versuchte sich mühsam, Stufe um Stufe nach unten zu arbeiten. Dabei sah der sonst so elegante Sirius eher wie ein Troll mit eingegipsten Beinen aus.

Er war nicht nur extrem dick angezogen... nein... für Remus sah es von hier ganz so aus, als hätte er sich alle Kissen, derer er im Schlafsaal habhaft werden konnte, rundherum unter die Kleidung gesteckt. Bei diesem Anblick konnte selbst Remus nicht ernst bleiben. Er lachte und lachte, bis Sirius endlich bei ihm ankam und ihm einen bösen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. Doch auch jetzt gelang es Remus nur mit Mühe, sein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

So lief er keuchend und nach Luft schnappend mit tränenden Augen und rotem Gesicht neben seinem Freund her bis zum Ufer des Sees.

„Moony...es reicht langsam" knurrte Sirius, als Remus noch immer still vor sich hin lachte. Damit bewirkte er allerdings genau das Gegenteil. Der Gryffindor begann erneut heftigst zu lachen und hörte erst auf, als Sirius ihm eine riesige Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht warf.  
„Ehrlich mal Sirius...warum läufst du hier herum wie ein Troll mit schiefgegangener Ganzkörperklammer?" Wieder konnte Remus sein Lachen nur durch ein Husten unterdrücken.

„Falls es dir mit deinem Werwolfblut nicht aufgefallen sein sollte...es ist saukalt hier draußen...und außerdem ist das Eis hart...ich stelle es mir nicht gerade angenehm vor, mit irgendeinem Körperteil darauf zu landen."

„Und so was wie du nennt sich Reinblüter?! Für was besitzt du eigentlich einen Zauberstab und zumindest auch ein wenig Ahnung, wie man diesen verwendet?"  
„Oh..."

Auf das verdutzte Gesicht und die geistreiche Antwort seines Freundes hin, musste Remus erneut lachen. Diesmal bekam er sich jedoch schneller in den Griff.

Würdevoll nahm er seinen eigenen Zauberstab zur Hand, beförderte die Kissen mit einem Verscheuchezauber zurück in den Schlafsaal, belegte dann Sirius und sich selbst mit dem neu erlernten Wärmezauber und legte dann einen weiteren Zauber auf Sirius, welcher seine Stürze schmerzlos machen sollte. Erst dann verwandelte er einen Stein am Ufer des Sees in eine Bank und beschwor für sich und Sirius ein paar Schlittschuhe herauf.

Sirius pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Nicht schlecht, aber das hättest du mir wirklich früher sagen können, Moony!"  
„Du hättest ja auch einfach mal deine grauen Zellen selber anstrengen können", konterte dieser und schob Sirius zu der Bank. Dieser begutachtete noch immer die Schlittschuhe misstrauisch von allen Seiten.

„Du willst mich verarschen, oder? Mit den Dingern soll man sich da drauf bewegen können?" Mit diesen Worten deutete er mit einem skeptischen Blick von den Schuhen auf den See und sah Remus dann fragend an.

Dieser seufzte nur, setzte sich, zog sich die Schlittschuhe an und ging auf das Eis, um seinem Freund zu zeigen, dass er es sehr wohl ernst gemeint hatte. Remus bewegte sich mit einer Eleganz, die Sirius sonst nur von dem Werwolf kannte. Bewundernd schaute er seinem Freund zu, der Runde um Runde auf dem Eis zog.

Als er schließlich wieder bei ihm anhielt und ihn auffordernd ansah, schien Sirius alle Zuversicht zu verlieren.  
„Das lerne ich nie! Und schon gar nicht in zwei Wochen! Ich bin so was von im Arsch!"  
„Nun hör aber auf! Du bist doch kein schlechter Sportler! Sogar ein viel besserer als ich! Wenn einer das in der kurzen Zeit lernen kann, dann du!"

Sirius sah ihn noch immer mehr als zweifelnd an. Allerdings hatte sich auch ein Funkeln in seine Augen geschlichen, dass Remus deutlich zeigte, dass er es zumindest versuchen würde.

„Nun komm schon Pads", sagte er daraufhin nur noch sanft und hielt ihm einladend die Hand hin. Sirius schlüpfte also in die Schlittschuhe und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf.  
Solange er im Schnee stand, schien alles gut zu sein.

Prüfend ging er ein paar Mal in die Knie und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht auf diesen kippeligen Teilen zu finden. Als ihm das seiner Meinung nach halbwegs gelungen war, schritt er mutig auf das Eis und landete als erstes auf seinem Hintern.  
Die Kufen waren so schnell unter ihm weggerutscht, dass er nicht einmal Zeit hatte zu reagieren.

Als Remus ihn da so sitzen sah, mit verdutztem Gesicht und weit aufgerissenen Augen, musste er wieder lachen. Diesmal weckte er damit allerdings Sirius Kampfgeist, denn dieser war der Meinung, dass sein Freund heute schon genug über ihn gelacht hatte.  
So drehte er sich also auf die Knie und stand mühsam auf. Es sah zwar wenig elegant aus, doch nach dem dritten Versuch gelang es ihm, und er stand wieder auf seinen Füßen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er durch die unsinnigsten Verrenkungen sein Gleichgewicht wieder hatte, doch er stand! Auf beiden Beinen und auf dem Eis! Mit einem triumphierenden Blick sah er zu Remus.  
Dieser grinste ihn breit an, ehe er zu ihm gefahren kam und sich neben ihn hinstellte, um ihm zu zeigen, wie man sich damit auch noch auf dem Eis bewegen konnte.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Abends wusste Remus nicht mehr, wie oft er Sirius den Grundschritt gezeigt hatte, doch zum Schluss war es ihm wirklich gelungen, einige Runden ohne Sturz auf dem See zu fahren.

Der junge Mann spürte ein wenig Stolz in sich. Einerseits, weil Sirius es doch relativ schnell begriffen hatte, und andererseits natürlich weil das ja sein Verdienst war. Immerhin war er der Lehrer. Dieses Wissen fühlte sich so gut an, dass Remus in dieser Nacht beschloss, später einmal Lehrer zu werden, um anderen etwas beizubringen.

**_oooOOOooo_**

So ging es von nun an jeden Tag. Nach der letzten Schulstunde wurden Sirius und Remus nicht mehr gesehen, denn außer ihnen wusste nur noch James Bescheid, damit er sie im Notfall decken konnte. Zu niemand anderem verloren sie ein Wort. Sirius übte verbissen und Remus erstaunte sein Talent von Tag zu Tag mehr. Nach einer Woche hatte er bereits den Bogen beim Kurvenfahren mit Übertreten raus und am 8. Tag ihres Trainings versuchte er sich tatsächlich schon am Rückwärtsfahren.

Die meisten Fortschritte schaffte Sirius am Wochenende. Da stand er aber auch von morgens bis abends auf dem Eis und drehte verbissen eine Runde nach der anderen. Inzwischen waren sie bei einfacheren kleinen Kunststücken wie einer Pirouette oder einem kleineren Sprung angelangt.

Und Sirius schien ein wahres Naturtalent zu sein. Am Sonntagabend hatte er es geschafft, einen Sprung vom Vorwärts- ins Rückwärtsfahren zu machen und dabei stehen zu bleiben.  
Als er geschafft bei Remus auf der Bank zu sitzen kam, sah dieser ihn bewundernd an.

„Pads, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber ich bin echt schwer von dir beeindruckt! Ich habe noch nie jemanden so schnell etwas lernen sehen, und vor allem nicht in dieser Vollendung. Die meisten wären nach etwas mehr als einer Woche wohl froh, halbwegs geradeaus fahren zu können, doch du schaffst es tatsächlich, sowohl vorwärts als auch rückwärts zu fahren, in den Kurven in beide Richtungen zu übertreten und inzwischen sogar kleinere Sprünge zu stehen. Du hast meine vollste Bewunderung Sirius Black!"  
Nun sah Remus etwas bei seinem Freund, was er wohl nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Sirius Black wurde wirklich etwas Rot im Gesicht bei so viel Lob.

„Und was lerne ich nun den Rest der Woche?", fragte er schnell, um von seiner Verlegenheit abzulenken.  
„Ich würde sagen, du machst einfach weiter wie bisher. Schließlich soll das ganze ja lässig aussehen, wenn du Lucy beeindrucken willst, und momentan wirkt es teilweise noch ein wenig steif."

Sirius grinste Remus bei seinem letzten unbedacht ausgesprochenen Wort anzüglich an, worauf dieser mit den Augen rollte.  
„Du weißt, was ich meine! Außerdem bist du jetzt noch zu sehr auf dein Tun konzentriert. Es muss dir sozusagen ins Blut übergehen, sonst wirst du Lucy zwar beeindrucken, aber sie den ganzen Tag nicht zu sehen bekommen, weil du so konzentriert aufs Laufen bist!"  
Daraufhin nickte Sirius, und die beiden machten sich fröhlich schwatzend auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

**_oooOOOooo_**

So verging auch die folgende Woche wie im Flug, und es brach der Tag vor dem geplanten Wintersporttag an. Es war ein Freitag und wegen der anstehenden Veranstaltung hatten die Schüler heute bereits nach dem Mittagessen vom Unterricht frei bekommen, um sich schon mal ein wenig mit den Sportarten vertraut zu machen.

Dafür hatte Dumbledore einige alte Projektoren besorgt, mit denen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Häuser Muggelfilme über die Sportarten gezeigt wurden. So auch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Die Marauder saßen vor dem Kamin und sahen mit ehrfürchtigen Blicken auf die Leinwand, wo gerade ein Film über das Skifahren gezeigt wurde.

Den Film über das Rodeln hatten sie schon hinter sich, und alle vier hatten beschlossen, dass das definitiv nichts für sie war. Beim Skifahren sah das schon anders aus. James und Peter hatten beschlossen, es am nächsten Tag einmal damit zu versuchen, und auch Sirius musste zugeben, dass es schon ziemlich beeindruckend aussah, wie die Muggel den verschneiten Berg hinunter sausten.

Doch da wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Lucy, die nur gelangweilt auf das Feuer starrte, bis der Film über das Eiskunstlaufen begann. Verzückt quietschte sie auf, als ein Paar in perfekter Harmonie geradezu über das Eis zu schweben schien. Auch Sirius starrte nun wie gebannt auf die Leinwand, um ja kein neues Kunststück zu verpassen.

Vielleicht konnte er heute Abend ja noch eines davon einstudieren?  
Der Film wechselte vom Paarlauf zur Einzelkür und dort zeigte ein Mann das für Sirius perfekte Kunststück: einen Axel. Zumindest nannte ihn der Sprecher so. Bei diesem Sprung wird aus der Vorwärtsfahrt auf einem Bein abgesprungen und eine ganze Drehung im Flug vollführt.

Remus, der in diesem Moment zu seinem Freund sah, bekam es bei diesem verzückten Blick regelrecht mit der Angst zu tun. Sirius hatte doch nicht etwa vor, einen Tag vor der Veranstaltung noch so einen Sprung einzustudieren? Das war einfach Wahnsinn!

Dies versuchte er Sirius nach dem Film auch klarzumachen, doch dieser hörte gar nicht richtig hin, sondern sprintete wie ein geölter Blitz in den Schlafsaal und kam kurze Zeit später fertig angezogen wieder. Erst dann sah er Remus verwirrt an, weil dieser noch keinerlei Anstalten machte sich ebenfalls anzuziehen.  
„Kommst du, Moony?"

Dieser seufzte nur entnervt und nickte. Wenn Sirius in dieser Verfassung war, dann half einfach nichts. So konnte er nur mit ihm gehen und versuchen das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

**_oooOOOooo_**

So standen sie nur wenige Minuten später wieder auf dem See und Sirius drehte Runde um Runde zum Warmwerden. Remus hatte eigentlich gehofft, den heutigen Abend mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin zu verbringen, doch daraus wurde nun ja leider nichts.  
Er sah also Sirius dabei zu, wie der sich erst wieder an seinen einfacheren Kunststücken versuchte, ehe er ein entschlossenes Gesicht aufsetzte und Anlauf nahm.

Er wurde schneller und schneller bis er schließlich in die Luft sprang und sich drehte.  
Remus war vor Erstaunen der Mund offen geblieben. Sollte er seinen Freund tatsächlich noch unterschätzt haben? Und das, obwohl er ja die letzten beiden Wochen gesehen hatte, wie schnell dieser begriff?

Nein ... er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Sirius hatte etwas zu viel Schwung in der Drehung und drehte sich etwas zu weit, so dass er mit den Kufen quer zur Fahrtrichtung aufkam.

Remus konnte nicht hinsehen. Das unschöne Knacken war aber trotzdem nicht zu überhören.  
Dem Knacken folgten ein dumpfer Aufschlag und danach ein lauter Schmerzensschrei. Erst jetzt sah Remus wieder zu seinem Freund, und was er da sah, ließ ihm regelrecht das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
Sirius lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt und sein Bein stand sehr merkwürdig von seinem Körper ab. Selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte der Gryffindor sehen, dass sein Freund sehr blass war und inzwischen hatte Sirius sogar begonnen zu wimmern.

Kein gutes Zeichen! Absolut kein gutes Zeichen!

Sirius war wirklich hart im Nehmen was Schmerzen anging, da seine Eltern ihn in den Ferien regelmäßig mit dem Cruciatus bestraft hatten. Wenn er also jetzt dalag und wimmerte, waren die Schmerzen sicher weit mehr als unerträglich.  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb Remus seine Lethargie und fuhr schnellstmöglich zu seinem Freund. Neben ihm ging er in die Knie und sprach ihn vorsichtig an.  
„Pads...tut dir sonst noch was weh außer dem Bein?"

Er bekam ein geknurrtes „Nein!" als Antwort. Erleichtert atmete er auf und sprach einen Fixierungszauber über das Bein, ehe er seinen verletzten Freund mit einem Schwebezauber in den Krankenflügel beförderte.  
Dort schlug Madam Pomfrey erst einmal die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Anschließend beförderte sie Sirius auf ein Bett und schob Remus aus dem Behandlungszimmer.  
Dieser nahm davor auf einem Stuhl Platz und wartete.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, ehe Madam Pomfrey wieder zu ihm kam.  
Sofort bombardierte er sie mit Fragen.

„Wie geht es ihm? Ist es was Schlimmes? Wird er morgen an dem Wintersporttag teilnehmen können?"  
Madam Pomfrey warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, ehe sie ihm antwortete.

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Er hat wirklich großes Glück gehabt, dass Sie sofort den Bruch fixiert und ihn zu mir gebracht haben, denn sonst hätte er vielleicht nie wieder richtig laufen können. Er hatte einen ziemlich komplizierten Bruch des Schien- und Wadenbeines und eine zertrümmerte Kniescheibe, sowie etliche gerissene Bänder und Sehnen. Er wird morgen definitiv nicht an dem Wintersporttag teilnehmen können! Er wird mindestens eine Woche hier im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen. Nach dieser Woche werden wir sehen, wie es ihm inzwischen geht und werden dann weiter entscheiden. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie jetzt noch kurz zu ihm. Aber nicht länger als 5 Minuten, dann wird er einen Schlaftrank bekommen, um heute Nacht nicht zu große Schmerzen zu haben."

Damit öffnete sie ihm die Türe und ließ ihn durch, ehe sie auf dem Gang in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros verschwand.  
Remus war bei jedem ihrer Worte kleiner geworden und nun schlurfte er mit hängenden Schultern und bedrücktem Gesicht in den Krankenflügel und zu dem derzeit einzigen belegten Bett.  
„Hey Pads. Wie geht es dir?"

„Hey Moony. Es geht mir beschissen! Aber am meisten stinkt es mir, dass ich zwei Wochen geschuftet habe und nun doch mit gebrochenem Bein hier gelandet bin."

Remus sah ihn verständnislos an, so erzählte Sirius ihm von seinem ursprünglichen Plan und warum er seine Meinung geändert hatte. Daraufhin musste sogar Remus wieder ein wenig grinsen.

„Versprich mir bitte eines, Moony. Zeig Lucy morgen mal, dass es auch gut Schlittschuh laufende Männer bei uns gibt und wenn sie dich anspricht, dann erzähl ihr davon, dass ich es extra für sie lernen wollte, ja?" Remus nickte grinsend.

**_oooOOOooo_**

So verbrachte Sirius den ganzen nächsten Tag im Bett und sah sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster, an das ihn Madam Pomfrey freundlicherweise geschoben hatte, damit er seinen Freunden zusehen konnte. Gegen Nachmittag bekam er die erste Gesellschaft in Gestalt von Wurmschwanz, der sich beim Skifahren den Arm gebrochen hatte.

Zwei Stunden später folgte James, der mit dem Kopf gegen einen Baum geprallt war, als er statt auf seinen Weg, nach Lily Evans geschaut hatte. Er hatte sich die Nase gebrochen und eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen.

Als letzter kam Remus zu dem Dreiergespann. Er hatte eine blutige Lippe, ein blaues Auge und einen ausgeschlagenen Zahn vorzuweisen, sowie eine verstauchte Hand und einige Rippenquetschungen.  
„Was ist dir denn passiert Moony?", wollten seine Freunde im Chor wissen.  
Doch Remus schwieg

**_oooOOOooo_**

Er hätte nie im Leben zugegeben, sich wegen Sirius mit einem Mitschüler geprügelt zu haben.  
Sein Gegner war Lucius Malfoy aus Slytherin gewesen. Dieser hatte zugehört, als Remus gerade Lucy erzählte, was sein Freund wegen ihr auf sich genommen hatte.

Lucius hatte sich darüber natürlich dementsprechend lustig gemacht.  
Als Lucy dann ebenfalls zu lachen anfing, Malfoy einen schmachtenden Blick zuwarf und mit diesem abziehen wollte, war Moony der Kragen geplatzt. Er hatte sich eine heftige Prügelei mit Lucius geliefert.

Lucius musste zwar ebenfalls ganz schön einstecken, weigerte sich aber standhaft, auf die Krankenstation gebracht zu werden, da er sich mit diesem 'Abschaum' nicht das Zimmer teilen wollte.

Aber das sollte Sirius nie erfahren.

**ENDE**

_

* * *

_

So...wie fandet ihr den Oneshot denn??? Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir Eure Meinung per Review mit dem Knöpfchen unten links zukommen lassen würdet:)


End file.
